SBS Volume 72
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Page 26 D: Odacchi, Oddachi, Odacchi, good morning. By the way, let's begin the SBS! And now my question: On page 128 of Volume 31, the kids are asking for a story about the land of the dwarves, right? Right? RIGHT??? Please explain. P.N. Uekenger O: Geez, you’ve got the momentum of an avalanche, don’t you? Starting the SBS, asking questions—I can’t get a word in! I’m glad you found this, though. Perhaps you might find the answer to your question in Chapter 713, which starts right over there (Points to the left side to the cover of Chapter 713) Give it a read. D: When the crew left Punk Hazard, Franky’s shirt said “JK” on it... But he makes such a gross JK '''(TN: JK stands for ''joshi-kosei ''or female high schooler)!!!' P.N. Sanji Ikari '''O:' Like OMG, I totally agree!!! He’s like, totally creepy!!! But the more I see those braided pigtails, the more I think they look good on him, and that’s totally gross too!!! D: Good day, Odacchi. Is this what you meant by the Ancient Weapon Pluton? P.N. Dobin O: Those are croutons, right? They’re not ancient weapons named after gods in that soup... They’re just croutons right?!! Just crispy little pieces of bread, right?! Page 46 D: It seems that Trafalgar Law , in the midst of his alliance with the Straw Hats, gives them some nicknames. What are all the things he calls the various members of the crew like Zoro and Franky? P.N. Edward Yacchi D: Mr. Oda, hello! If the Straw Hats were different prefectures of Japan, what they would be? For example, would Nami be from Ehime, I’d love to hear from you! P.N. T. Rina O: Tell you what, I'll answer these both at the same time. O: I think that should do it. Some of those prefectures were probably influenced by the voice actors’ hometowns. (laughs) D: Odacchi, Odacchi!!! All I can see in the waves on p. 154 of Volume 70 is bunnies!!! What have you done to me?!!! P.N. Law-Loving Y, Law-Loving A’s Friend O: '''Geez, what a long pen name! I’d like to tell you a story from Papua New Guinea. It is that when the rabbits ran out of food to eat, they tricked the fish into lining up so they could cross the sea on the backs of the fish. Do you supposed they made up that folk tale when they noticed the dancing white waves looked like rabbits? They do look like that sometimes, don’t they? Page 66 '''D: Hello, Mr. Oda! I have a question about Rebecca the gladiator. I couldn’t help that, perhaps due to your personal tastes, she is exposing quite a lot of skin. My question regards her bikini bottom. Is it possible that beneath that flap of cloth is a paradise of non-pantyness? I’m so curious about this, I can’t even put on any underwear. P.N. Tanpopo O: Hmm, I see. I have a feeling that I shouldn’t answer this question. I know the answer, but I’ll keep it to myself! Sweet dreams! D: Mr. Odacchi, howdy! Bartolomeo's so cool right? So what if his birthday is October 6? Y’know, since “to” can be 10, and “lo” is short for “roku”, or 6! Also, what are his height, age and place of birth details? P.N. One Piece is the reason for living O: Birthday?! Hmm... I dunno, should I use that? Sure, I guess. His height is 220 cm, he’s 24 years and he’s from East Blue. D: “I’m so jealous of Leo the Tontatta!”, my dad says. Apparently he wants to explore in Robin’s region B too. Can you help him explore her boo...er, region B without my mom finding out? P.N. Orika Kaykyoin O: At first, I just wrote it as “Region Boobs” and laughed my ass off. But then my editor said it wasn’t allowed, and we got into a big fight. Since I’m out of shape, I wound up with a skull fracture. What’s wrong with the world that I’m the damn author and I can’t even write what I want! I get no respect, I tell ya! Page 86 D: Which one is a cat? P.N. Milk O: Okay, um... Hmmm. Which one? Well they both look like cats to me... Plus, if those aren't cats, what would they be? Gonna guess... the left one? Let's check the answer... THEY DIDN'T WRITE AN ANSWER!!! D: Take this, Odacchi! Western Lariat!!! And now, my question! In Chapter 704, you introduced the former bounty hunters Abdullah and Jeet Are they two former pro wrestlers, Abdullah the Butcher and Tiger Jeet Singh? Abdullah's the one who gouged his forehead with forks! You like pro wrestling, Odacchi? Are you in the pro-wrestling generation? P.N. Joker O: That lariat hurt! Well thanks, you just broke my neck. You're right, that is correct. Japan was in the midst of its pro wrestling craze when I was in elementary school. I loved that stuff, so this is my tribute to the greatest heels who ever menaced the ring, The Butcher and Jeet Singh!! D: Nice to meet you, Mr. Oda! I've been wondering, is Ideo (NOTE: Originally written Idea, probably a typing error) the Boxer based from the old robot show Ideon? P.N. Astro Robo Sasa (age 38) O: That's right. I took the idea from the old robot anime show Ideon. Sorry, I had so many characters to introduce. I started having too much fun with them. It was like a robot with extended shoulders like this on the right. It was the very first plastic model I got as a kid. Page 146 D: Hello, Mr. Oda! I noticed that Dressrosa was based on our home in Spain, so I decided to send you this letter as the speaker of our group. Why did you choose Spain? If you ever have reason to visit Spain, I hope you visit Barcelona's Saló del Manga (a Catalan manga/anime convention). Nothing to be afraid of! Our women don't stab you! P.N. Voice of the Pirate King O: This is a condensed version of a letter I received from Spain. The Japanese was strange in a few places, so I think that must have come from one of those auto-translation sites. Thanks for the letter. You're right about Dressrosa. It's based on Spain, and Ancient Greece for the Colosseum parts. When I took a close look at Doflamingo and tried to think of what country is suited him. I arrived at the conclusion of Spain. I've mentioned the lands of One Piece being inspired by real-life countries in the SBS before, but it's the first time I got feedback from the residents of the country. I can't be irresponsible in the way I draw, but if you do see anything that seems like a half-baked version of your culture or buildings, please forgive me. Remember, it's just a manga. D: I've been wondering for ages—would you draw gender-swapped versions of The Worst Generation for us? In face, please do!!! P.N. Momokichi O: I got so many requests for this. I mean, I'll do it, but it's creepy, okay? Check it out on page 166. I haven't shown Blackbeard since the timeskip yet, so he's not included. That's all for the SBS. See you next volume! Page 166 *'Hawkins': "What's your sign? I'll read your daily love horoscope" *'Law': "How many people did you kill, Drakey?" *'Bege': "I told you, my military force and cosmetics are on a different level!" *'Kidd': "Wanna form a ladies night alliance?" *'Drake': "I have no interest... in Pacifistas." *'Killer': "I bought pancakes and macaroons, so can we all get along?" *'Bonney': "Donburi! One more donburi!" *'Apoo': "Apyapya! Don't you know how cute I am!?" *'Urouge': "Ew, those Celestial Dragons are like, so lame!" Credits *Stephen Paul at VIZ Media Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 72